Kissed by the devil
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: The sequel to Dear Cody! Cody is grieving Zack's death and Bailey's betrayel. What happens when they both show up in the middle of the night?


Cody sat on the couch of suite 2330, a week after Zack's funeral. His mom had left for her show a while ago. Even though Cody loved his mom, he couldn't wait to get into his new apartment. He was supposed to be packing, but he just couldn't find the energy. Fluffy, the cat his mom had recently bought (she didn't get much company from Cody anymore) was curled up on the couch next to him.

He heaved himself of the couch and walked over to the door of his room. He heard Fluffy plodding after him as he pushed the door open and started fumbling for the light switch, when he spotted something.

There was a faint glow over by Zack's old bed. It was hovering and getting brighter. Cody watched as it started to take shape. It grew tall, it looked like a person.

Cody took a step nearer as details started appearing on the glowing shape. A face, some tossed hair, a shirt and jeans, and a pair of dirty sneakers.

Zack was standing there, staring at Cody. Fluffy yowled and ran from the room.

* * *

_Oh God. This can't be happening. I'm hallucinating; oh God I don't feel well—_

Cody felt the room spinning, and felt an arm steadying him. A solid arm. Like an arm of someone who's alive. Cody stared up into his brother's face. He looked the same way he had before he'd left for Kettlecorn, except for his eyes. They frightened Cody; while he looked like an eighteen-year-old, his eyes looked like the eyes of a wise, centuries old man. The iris was silver.

"It's ok, bro," he said quietly, helping him stand up properly. "Don't be afrad of me."

_No. It can't be Zack—_

But he knew it was. He recognised the shirt he was wearing, and there was a hole in it, over his chest. The skin under it was black.

"How can I not be?" Cody whispered, wishing the nightmare would end. "You're dead! Your funeral was last week! And dead people don't come back!"

Cody suddenly saw something else in Zack's eyes. Pain. "Do you want me to leave? I don't blame you." He let go of Cody's arm. "I've done horrible things to you. And now I'm haunting you. I'm probably the worst brother anyone could have."

"No," Cody said, feeling stronger. "You're not. You've been amazing; you were there for me, you defended me."

"Cody," Zack sighed, shaking his head. "This isn't a dream, ok? I know that look on your face. This is real. Pinch yourself and prove it."

Cody pinched his arm, yelping at the sharp pain. "My God, Zack. You're a ghost!"

Zack nodded, sitting on his old bed. "Yep. I came to talk to you. I know I apologised in that letter you got, but . . . I wanted to say it in person."

Cody turned the light on, and Zack wasn't glowing anymore. He just looked like a normal, _alive_ guy.

"Zack, you don't have to apologise. I already forgave you, even if you didn't know about it."

"You can't forgive me."

"Yes I can! You're my brother and best friend, Zack! We said we'd never let a girl wreck our friendship, and that hasn't changed!"

Suddenly Zack was hugging him. And he was _crying_. "I love you, man."

Cody hugged him back. "I love you too. But stop crying. It's freaking me out!"

Zack laughed and wiped his tears away. "Sorry."

Cody looked at him. "You've apologised. Does that mean you have to leave me again?"

Zack laughed. "Hell, no!" I'm going to haunt you until you get tired of me! Now Cody, you should start packing. I'll help if you want."

Since when to you do work?" Cody scoffed, pulling some cardboard boxes out from under his bed.

"Since I've got nothing else to do."

* * *

"Hi Cody."

Cody hadn't expected Bailey to visit him, especially that time of night. But she was there, looking at him with guilty eyes.

"Hi, Bailey. I didn't expect to see you here."

She looked at the floor. "I guess I wanted to check if you were ok, y'know?"

"I didn't realise you cared." The cold, hard words left him before he could stop them.

"Cody!" Zack exclaimed from his place next to Bailey. "Don't be so harsh! It's not her fault!"

Bailey looked around as if she heard what he said then looked at Cody.

"I'm sorry," she said, drying her eyes full of tears. "I know what I did was wrong. I feel so guilty. I blame myself for what happened to Zack . . . even he hadn't been in love with me . . . or he hadn't tried to save me . . . "

Bailey burst into tears. "I'm so sorry, Cody!" She turned and ran.

Zack scowled at Cody, and turned and left the suite.

Cody went after Bailey. He saw Zack in front of him, doing the same thing.

_Why is he following her? She can't see him._

He loves her, you dimwit.

_Don't call me a dimwit!_

You hurt Bailey!

_She hurt me first!_

The mental argument continued as he hurried down the hallway. "Bailey, wait! I'm sorry too!"

She stopped, turning around. Zack didn't stop and fell right through her. To Cody's surprise, she flinched when it happened.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I was upset. I didn't mean it. Will you forgive me, please?"

Bailey nodded, tears still falling down her cheeks. Zack had his head in his hands. "Don't cry, Bailey. Please . . . I hate it when you're unhappy . . . "

Cody took Bailey's hand. "I have something to show you."

* * *

He led her into his room. "What are you showing me, Cody?" she asked.

"Just trust me."

He saw Zack lying on his bed, half watching.

Cody flicked the lights off. "Now look."

Bailey's eyes widened as she saw her beloved lying in front of her, smiling. "Oh, Zack . . . "

She took a step forward, looking at Cody. "Is he . . . "

She didn't finish, but Cody nodded, knowing what she meant.

There was a long, stunned silence. Then Zack broke it with two words that Bailey had missed with all her heart.

"Hey, Babe."

That was when she threw herself into his arms, sobbing.

Cody stared. "How can she touch you? You went right through her a few minutes ago!"

Zack shrugged. "I guess she has to know I'm here."

"I love you," she cried, wrapping her arms around his head, pulling him closer to her.

"I love you too."

That was when she kissed him.

"Wow," Cody laughed, when she finally broke apart. "Kissed by the devil. I did not see that coming!"

**I like kind-of-happy endings! For the sequel to Dear Cody I was going to make it all sad and full of grief and whatnot, but hen I decided I wanted them to be happy, in a way. Please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


End file.
